Friday Night Romp
by jekkah
Summary: Lonely after Henry leaves for the weekend, JJ invites Erin Strauss, also childless for the weekend, home for movies and ice cream, never imagining what she would actually gain. *This was written for pandorabox82 who donated to the Christianpalooza 2013 fundraising effort for Make-A-Wish*


_Author's Note: This was written for **pandorabox82** who donated to the **Christianpalooza 2013** fundraising effort for Make-A-Wish (for more details, please see my Facebook page). Her donation entitled her to a one-shot of 2,001+ words for the pairing of her choice. She chose JJ/Strauss and her instructions were "sweet and smutty - Though, if truth be told, I would love a good old fashioned romance story." Hope you enjoy the story and thanks so much for the donation! **The non-edited smut scene is available at A03 under the same name.** Thanks!_

**FRIDAY NIGHT ROMP**

JJ sighed as she closed her last case file. It was nearing eight o'clock on Friday night and she had just finished her last consult. Normally, it would give her great joy to be completely free of cases, especially in front of a long three-day-weekend, but she was using her work as an excuse to not go home to an empty apartment. Henry was spending time with Will. It was one of the few times that Will requested Henry for the entire weekend since their break-up and JJ found herself unable to deny him. Unfortunately, that left her with nothing to do.

Sighing again as she stood, gathering files in her arms to drop off to Hotch and Erin, she mulled over the possibility of stopping at a bar somewhere, but quickly dismissed the idea. Her next thought was to call up Garcia, but Garcia had mumbled something about a cabin and big plans on her way out the door. Come to think of it, Rossi, too, mentioned spending time at his cabin this weekend. Almost pathetically, as she closed the door to his, she contemplated calling Hotch to drop in on his plans with Jack.

Heading towards Erin' office, she resolved herself to grabbing Chinese and ice cream on the way home and drowning herself in sappy romantic movies. As she neared the office, she was surprised to hear music playing softly and the light on. The door was partially open, allowing JJ to peek inside. There, she found Erin dancing with a teenage boy that JJ recognized as Erin' son.

"There you go, sweetheart," Erin encouraged. "No, no. Don't look down. Look up at me."

"This is too hard," the teenager complained, stepping back from his mother.

JJ took this as her queue to knock politely on the door, startling mother and son. "I'm sorry, ma'am, for the interruption, but I wanted to drop off these files before I left for the evening."

Erin smiled at her. "Thank you, Agent Jareau. Please, come in. This is my son, Stephen. Stephen, this is one of my agents, Jennifer Jareau."

"Please to meet you," Stephen said, though a slight blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Stephen has his first dance coming up and I was trying to teach him how to dance, away from the prying eyes of his sisters," Erin told her as explanation for their presence in her office.

JJ grinned at this, thinking of her own brother as a teenager. "I understand. My mother used to take my brother down to the creek behind our house under the ruse that they were fishing. Anyway, I didn't want to intrude." She placed the files on Erin' desk. "Have fun and good luck with your dance, Stephen!"

Stephen opened his mouth to respond, but was stopped by the notification going off on his phone. "That's Dad. I've got to go." He gave his mother a hug and kiss. "Bye, Mom. Thanks for doing this."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. I'll see you Monday." Erin stared after him, lost into contemplation.

"It's hard when they go, isn't it?" JJ offered after a few minutes of silence, recognizing a kindred spirit. Erin looked over at JJ, confused. "Henry is spending the weekend with his dad. It's his first full weekend away from me since the divorce. Will… kind of pulled away a bit after everything that happened."

Erin gave her a sympathetic smile. "Right. I remember Dave telling me about that. I'm sorry."

JJ waved her off as if it didn't matter. "So, what are your plans for this weekend?"

"Sadly, nothing. My two youngest are with their father until Monday and the oldest is away at school. Dave and I are no longer seeing each other. A mutual decision, I assure you," Erin hurried to confirm. "We're still good friends and I imagine we'll remain that way for a long time."

"What about friends?"

Erin sighed. "I've found that I don't seem to have as many friends as I once did between the divorce, the drinking, and the returning from the dead."

JJ chuckled at the way she so nonchalantly dropped that into the conversation. "Well, it's not much, but I'm planning on spending the rest of the night overdoing it on Chinese, ice cream, and Rachel McAdams flicks. I'd love for you to join me."

"I-" Erin stopped herself abruptly from refusing the offer. "That actually sounds like a wonderful evening. I would love to join you. Should I follow you?"

"Sounds good. We can order the Chinese from a place around the corner from my apartment. They know me pretty well. The delivery guy will even pick up the ice cream for me." JJ linked her arm with Erin's and practically dragged her out of her office before she had a chance to change her mind.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM CM

"That was the most delicious kung pao chicken that I've ever had, Agent Jareau," Erin told, leaning back against the couch.

"Please, call me JJ," JJ insisted, "and I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Erin let out a little sigh. "I do so love this movie. Ryan Gosling is such a doll."

JJ slid her eyes over to look at Erin. "Rachel McAdams isn't too bad either. I love her lips."

"Y-yes," Erin agreed, nervously. She felt a slight tingle in her chest and relished in the feeling. It had been a long time since anyone made her feel that way. "I would kill for lips that plump."

"Hm, that, too," JJ hummed. She wasn't sure why her flirty side was coming out, especially with Strauss of all people, but she found that she was having fun. "I'm going to slip into something more comfortable. Would you like me to get you a pair of pajamas or sweats?"

Erin bit her bottom lip as images of JJ in pajamas invaded her brain. She couldn't claim that she had never been with a woman before, but it had been a long time, since the night her ex-husband talked her into a threesome with her best friend to "celebrate" their engagement. She ended up losing her best friend, who was unable to look either of them in the eye afterward. In hindsight, she would have been better off keeping the best friend and dumping the husband.

"Erin?" JJ asked, touching her arm. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry." Erin shot her a small smirk. "Um, you know, I'm actually pretty comfortable in this, but thanks for the offer."

JJ nodded before heading to her bedroom. She unbuttoned her blue blouse and stepped out of her black skirt. She moved her hands to take off her bra only to jump when her door swung open and Erin stepped inside.

"Oh!" Erin gasped, turning her head. "I'm sorry. I was looking for the bathroom."

JJ licked her lips, turning fully around. She cupped Erin's cheek to force Erin to look at her. "Were you really? Or were you hoping to catch me like this?"

Erin took a shaky breath. "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"I think you do." JJ's voice was calm and collected, but she felt anything but. This was a major risk that she was taking, attempting to seduce her boss' boss, but she was fairly certain she had read the hunger in Erin's eyes correctly.

"I... I never thought..."

"That I'd be into women?" JJ clarified. She shrugged when Erin nodded. "It doesn't happen very often, but sometimes, it just feels right." She leaned into Erin's ear, her lips a hair's breath away. "Have you ever been with a woman before, Erin?"

She shivered at the way JJ said her name. "A couple of times in college with my roommate and once in a threesome with my then-fiance."

JJ ran her other hand up Erin's side and cupped her breast, moving her mouth right in front of Erin's. "Would you like to be tonight?"

Neither of them breathed, waiting for Erin to make up her mind. The air positively cackled with tension. Erin's eyes darted from JJ's to the floor and back again. "Yes."

"Good choice." JJ wrapped her hands into Erin's hair, pulling her face forward. JJ kissed her, hard, bruisingly, taking Erin's gasp as an invitation to invade her mouth. JJ turned her around, walking her to the bed, but stopping just short of it. She pulled back. "Take off your clothes."

"I-" Erin closed her eyes, briefly. When she opened them again, she forced herself to look into JJ's baby blues. The heated gaze caused Erin to tremble. She nodded. "Okay."

JJ wasted no time ripping her own clothes from her body, leaving them in a pile on the floor. She waited until the last article of Erin's hit the ground before pushing Erin on bed. JJ followed, straddling Erin's waist.

"Tell me, Erin," JJ cooed, "do you like it soft?" She leaned down and licked just below Erin's ear. "Or hard?" JJ moved lower to capture Erin's left breast in her mouth, biting the nipple until Erin called out. "Do you like it sensual?" JJ ran her hands over Erin's stomach and breasts in an intricate pattern. "Or is dirty more your thing?" She rammed her mound into Erin's. JJ covered Erin's body with her own. She tugged on Erin's ear with her teeth. "Tell me what you like."

"Well, in general, I think all of those things." Erin replied, anxiously, "but what I really like is," she grabbed JJ's arms and rolled them so that she was on top, "to be in charge." JJ laughed, delighted at the turn of tables. Erin placed a ghost of a kiss on her lips. "Don't forget to breathe."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM CM

JJ woke up early the next morning with the sun streaming on her face. She glanced down and found Erin's hand laying on her shoulder and her hand on her breast. JJ watched the older woman sleep for a few minutes, surprised by how peaceful she looked. Not willing to risk waking Erin up just yet, JJ slipped quietly from the bed, grabbed her robe, and went into the kitchen.

When Erin awoke nearly twenty minutes later, she found the bed empty and the pillow cool to the touch. Memories of what she had done, and with someone under her, professionally, filled her head and shamed rushed in behind it. Not wanting to make a scene as it was clear that JJ wanted nothing more to do with her, Erin made up her mind to leave the apartment without saying a word.

She had just zipped up her skirt when the door opened and JJ walked through, carrying a tray of food. JJ looked at her confused. "Where are you going?"

"I-" Erin stumbled over her words as emotions welled up in her chest. "When I woke up alone, I thought that was your way of telling me that you wanted to forget all about last night."

"I just went down to make breakfast." JJ put the tray on her dresser. She grabbed Erin's hand and forced her to sit on the bed. "I don't know about you, but I felt something more than just sex last night."

Erin nodded. "I did, too."

Smiling, JJ pushed on. "I'd like to explore this thing between the two of us. I know you've never been in a relationship with a woman before, but-"

"No, I think I would, too," Erin interrupted. "I think I'd like that a lot, actually."

"Good. I think, though, that we should take things slow, despite what happened last night. You've been through a lot over the last few years and honestly, so have I. I want to give this a real shot."

Erin bit her bottom lip. "What does that mean?"

JJ ran her thumb over Erin's fingers. "It means that tomorrow night, I'm taking you out on a proper date. It means that I want to wait awhile before introducing you to Henry as anything other than Chief Strauss and I should wait to meet your kids."

"That sounds fair."

"It also means no more sex until after the fifth date," JJ informed her.

Erin's jaw dropped. "Fifth? Oh, no, no. The third date."

Raising an eyebrow, JJ offered, "After the fourth?"

"What if we make it our fourth date?" Erin suggested.

"Deal." JJ tucked a piece of hair behind Erin's ear and gave her a brief kiss. "I guess that's incentive to make sure that we go on those dates."

Erin nodded. "I'm already trying to figure out how to squeeze the next three into this week."

THE END


End file.
